Sending Me Back
by juliaspov
Summary: Sam and Dean send a young demon back to Hell. This is her story.


My name is Nikki, and I'm a demon. I'm just a nobody demon. Not at all powerful or well known like Lilith or even Meg or Ruby. They're practically famous. Everybody down here knows about them because they actually got to meet the Winchester brothers and talk to them when they were topside, and everybody down here seems to want the Winchester brothers. And do you want to know something? I do too, just to meet them, because I hear they are very sexy and handsome and strong with lots of muscles, freckles and soft hair and... but I digress, back to the story.

Unlike most other demons, I actually like being in Hell, it's warm and everybody leaves me alone. I can do pretty much what I want to do as long as I don't bother any of the other demons. But I have a secret that I have never told and probably never will. If I ever feel the urge to cause a little mayhem I can sneak out topside whenever I want. _Whenever_ I want. Now you can see why I don't share this information with _anyone_ because for certain somebody more powerful would take it over and I wouldn't ever be able to sneak on my own again. Like I said I'm just a nobody.

I have found that my favourite places to hang out topside are schools, high school to be more precise. Teenagers are just more volatile and if you rile them up even just a little they explode with violence. It consumes them. Sometimes it makes me laugh because the adults just blame it on testosterone or teenage hormones or some such nonsense and continue on with their lives not bothering to question what's behind all the fighting, drugs, and sex that goes on. They don't know it's me having a little fun.

I found this one meat suit that I really like. She's kind of quiet like me but knows practically everybody at school. She may not be the most popular but she has connections. Knows who's having a party that night, who just broke up with whom, who's been sleeping with someone they shouldn't. All the information I need to have some fun because I'm not gonna lie, it feels so good to get out of Hell and really cut loose and be myself for a few hours.

I have been coming to this school regularly and the trouble I've instigated has been wonderful, but I was starting to get bored. It was starting to feel _same old _- _same old_, that is until today. I just discovered that today was promising to be one of those wonderful days because today there was a big football game between this school and their arch rival from the next town over. Imagine my excitement as I started plotting and planning to see how many football players I could get expelled before their biggest game of the season. Just so you know, the school has a zero tolerance policy concerning fighting on school grounds so it was certainly not going to be allowed in the cafeteria at lunch time. So guess where I was planning to put my little scheme into action? The cafeteria was the perfect place, plenty of room for the whole team to fight in.

I was just sitting there like I was minding my own business, waiting for the football team to make their appearance. Boys, why do they always have to flock together to eat lunch? The cafeteria was bustling with activity so I had pulled out a couple textbooks and set them in front of me. I didn't want anyone to sit with me today so I made it look like I was studying. Physics and Chemistry. That was enough to keep everybody away.

Then the doors to the caff slammed open and there they were, the football team, the Fighting Storm, pride of the school, laughing and talking with some friendly pushing and shoving, and a gaggle of girls giggling and circling around them. You know, the usual. I just had to smile and hope it wasn't too evil looking, but damn this was going to be fun.

It's common knowledge that when demons wreak a little havoc their eyes turn black, so usually I like to wear dark shades to cover my eyes to avoid detection but my current meat suit wears regular glasses so sun glasses don't really work. I'll just have to trust that no one will be paying any attention to my eyes when the football players help all hell to break loose. Everything was working out wonderfully as a large group of the boys sat at the table directly across from me. The white Formica table top quickly buried under trays of food, book bags and jackets.

I was just gathering my strength when I felt somebody slide onto the bench right next to me. The Auto shop teacher? I wasn't taking auto shop. Then a lunch lady slid onto the bench right next to me on my other side. Oh my, but this was no lunch lady though. First off he was a man, and he was tall with wonderful shaggy brown hair that looked so soft. He had hazel eyes and the cutest mole. The short sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up over his biceps revealing muscular arms and his shirt was pulled tight across his chest. That chest, OMG - Yum.

The auto shop teacher cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. His ugly grey coveralls covered his body but he had the most sensual lips and adorable freckles, and one look into those wide green eyes and you never wanted to look away. They were totally dreamy and I could feel myself start to melt. His eyes, mmm. Maybe I should check into taking an auto shop class.

It was then that I realized that my own eyes were probably still that ugly jet black and these two men were not running away. I looked back and forth between them, realization dawning on me. Tall with shaggy brown hair, and green eyes with blondish hair. These were the Winchester's! I felt heat flood my body as all my breath left my lungs. I knew in the back of my mind I should be running away from them or trying to kill them or something, but have you seen them? They are bloody gorgeous. There is no way in Hell or Heaven that I would harm a hair on their heads or put a mark on their bodies. All those muscles, strong arms, broad shoulders, hard chests, flat stomachs, I had to pause to swallow, even their thighs were sexy.

But here, I digress again. Let's just say I didn't want to kill them. As for running away? Well, just give me a minute, I'll get there, really. The tall one leaned in and started whispering in my ear. It was delicious. Then the green eyed one pressed in on the other side and started whispering in that ear.

I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Yes, actual heaven. The warmth of their bodies surrounded me and their voices blocked out all external noise creating a heavenly little bubble of perfection in this noisy cafeteria. It was then I realized that they were talking in Latin. I concentrated on their voices. Deep and husky and sexy as all get out. I felt the pull on my body as they each chanted the exorcism in my ears. Yes, I could have fought but it was far too late for that, so I just let the touch of their bodies against mine and the sounds of their voices wash over me as they sent me back to Hell. Again I'm not gonna lie, I didn't mind one bit.

The pain of being exorcised was well worth it to have those two hot guys pressed in on each side of me, whispering in my ears. At least they didn't kill me, and I can always sneak back out. Right? Maybe if I'm lucky I can have Sam and Dean exorcise me again. I hope I'm lucky. So where should I hang out now?


End file.
